


Together

by wheresmywatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gryffindor John, M/M, Potterlock, Room of Requirement, Slytherin Mycroft for convenience, Slytherin Sherlock, Teenlock, fifth year at Hogwarts, not that he is really in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywatson/pseuds/wheresmywatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a quiet conversation in the room of requirement.</p>
<p>"Close enough?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practising mostly-dialogue fic, so please let me know if you have any suggestions for improvement! I hope you like this. I thought it was cute.

"Hey, Sherlock?" John's voice broke the silence as the stars on the enchanted ceiling twinkled faintly.

"Mm?"

"Do you want to have breakfast together tomorrow?"

"Together?"

"Yeah, just... at your table or mine. Together. I really don't think anyone will mind."

Sherlock's fingers reached across the bed and found John's, sliding between them and holding tightly.

"We can sit with the Gryffindors."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd like to meet your friends properly. Besides, it's safer. If we sit with the Slytherins, Mycroft will interrogate you."

John snorted.

"My table it is."

 

"Come here."

"Where?"

Sherlock tugged on John's hand.

" _Here_."

John let out a breath of a laugh as he shifted closer to the Slytherin, neither of them able to see anything because of the darkness. He used his free hand to feel Sherlock's outline before straddling him and trailing fingers over his lips.

"Close enough?"

"Hm..." 

"What about now?"

"I didn't realise you'd moved."

John's breath ghosted across Sherlock's lips. "And now?"

"Yes... I do think this is much better."

"Of course you do."

Sherlock kissed John gently, their mouths finding each other in the dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic Mycroft is only two years older than Sherlock (in 7th year). Not that it matters. And I considered having John be a Hufflepuff but then I thought people might get angry? I don't know what the normal housing situation is for these two. But Gryffindor seemed to fit him better.
> 
> And Sherlock is a Slytherin. Fight me.


End file.
